Gunman
by Just Bruno
Summary: I'm the original author, hey. Seras makes a fledgling out of a boy that seemes a LOT less than what he truly is.


I don't own Hellsing. Sue me and you will be murdered in your beds. Anyway, I'm broke.

Ok I didn't see neither Hellsing Anime nor Trigun anime. I'm a manga man. And, I don't have TV. Didn't I say I was broke? So, they're based on the manga. By the way Logan is kinda based in Vash, but's a tad differen.

Oooook. Let's set things straight. I'm Bruno. I know yall think Namariel's been slacking off; she hasn't. She's in University y'know and tests are practically killing her right now… apparently it will be like this for a while so, so there wouldn't be any misinterpretations, I'm taking over MY story. Yeah, I originally came up with Gunman, but then my dad dragged me out to Europe and I begged Namariel to take over it for a while. She did her best. My apologies. Specially you Greece, man, won't happen again, promise. I'm to blame not Namariel so please, keep loving her. Cephiro Chronicles or whatever isn't being written by Elena either… I mean c'mon… Namariel writing a Tsubasa Reservoir fic? Please. You know who you are, stop buggin' my girlfriend already!

Moving on I hadn't read this in ages, so I read it and hated it and I rewrote. Don't worry Logan's still dumb, Pops still acid, but things are a bit different.

Loves to CrypticShadowWriter and Namariel. You rock. Heh.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**GUNMAN**

Grey eyes stared up into the sky. Not an inch of blue in this smoke covered above. Black and brown. He turned his head to the sides, trying to properly match his current status. The trip had been safe. He was in one piece and without a scratch. The ship had been destroyed. But that made sense.

The information imprinted into his brain cells started slowly fully activating, so the data started transferring to his surface consciousness. That familiar 'glick' in the back of his head and he wasn't alone anymore.

"What's our status, pops?" 6 Delta asked with a smile.

_Good morning 6 Delta. Out status is outstanding. We are in the right location in due time. Mission goes well so far_.

"You think? It hasn't started, pops." 6 Delta ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and smiled.

London lay in ruins. It was land of no one save Death. And judging by the creatures heading to 6 Delta, apparently not even She was present.

6 Delta was slightly confused. Dead that walk?

_Undead, 6 Delta. Vampires. Mythological creatures, no more. _

"They don't look quite mythological from where I'm standing pops."

_They can do you no harm. _

"I've heard that story before." Was the ironic reply, and a hand was taken to a biomechanical arm.

6 Delta sighed and got up, rotating his mechanical shoulder that was slightly pained. Surely, the fall. He looked around, curious about where the shell had landed. But then it probably had exploded. That's why Headmaster had insisted in him taking everything with him.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking it down but it automatically shot back up, like a horse's hair. Pops started running a scan through the area.

So, this was whatever was left of the once magnificent London. 6 Delta blinked. How sad. He sighed and shook his head slowly, eyes running through the ruins.

Dean was here, somewhere. Hiding, waiting to strike at London when it was less prepared. 6 Delta had to find him before he ever had the chance to put his plan into motion.

_The undead are getting closer. _

6 Delta turned around slightly, eyed them critically and immediately dismissed them as a threat. They were nothing compared to the training sessions on Manticore.

_Eliminate them, just in case they grow into a hazard, 6 Delta. _

6 Delta shrugged. "With such a policy, I'd have to wipe out the world."

_You'd do a favor to…_

6 Delta turned hastily. Screaming! People screaming desperately. 6 Delta's hand traveled to the holster in his thigh. A wind blew and brought him the scent of blood and powder.

_The smell of war, 6 Delta. _

"Thanks pops, I'll try and remember it. Which way?"

_To our seven. _

6 Delta took his long, heavy gun from his holster and ran in that direction with all the might his long legs gave him.

Within five seconds he was in what had been a house in better days. Partially destroyed, the left side had fallen to the ground in shattered glass, broken brick and dangerous splinters that spiked from the ground as if to impale someone.

6 Delta stood above a mount of garbage that had probably been another house, his right foot over a rock and in his imposing height he watched the scene that unfolded beneath his eyes.

A woman was crouched against the wall, holding in her arms two children while she tried desperately to contain her terror and remain calm, in order to protect the kids. Tears rolled down her cheeks, silently, but her eyes were filled with fear. 6 Delta's eyes turned to the tall man shooting the undead with a large long fire arm.

He had no chance of getting out of this a survivor. Probably neither did the rest of the family.

6 Delta hesitated. His droid half, that he called Pops, was not programmed to feel emotions, but 6 Delta had a core that remained human, and his emotions were strong and firm. Pops said leave, but 6 Delta aimed his gun.

"Where should I shoot to shut them up, pops?"

_Heart and Head. Spike the heart, cut the head. Scatter the ashes. _

"Uh… Short version?"

_Shoot wherever you want, 6 Delta. Your gun is powerful enough to blow a whole in the moon. _

"Very well."

6 Delta aimed to the hearts. He wondered to see them crumble to ashes and disappear in the wind, one by one, after his shots. He was using merely a diminutive fraction of his gun's power; he didn't want to make a lake of London. This was interesting. Another data to add to his growing collection. Shoot the dead and they turn to ashes.

He staggered back almost in an unnoticeable way. He looked down to his chest.

Alright, that hole was not there to begin with. Blood ran out if it as if from a creek, down his stomach, down his legs, to the dirt.

"Oh great. Pops!" 6 Delta moved his head in a gesture of irritation.

_Sorry, I was distracted._

But something told him to turn. 6 Delta found himself facing a group of about eight uh, vampires? . A quick scan revealed that they were technologically made garbage from a much lower level than his. Almost primitive. This should be quick.

6 Delta leveled his gun to a heart, but guns erupted in fire and bullets flew to him. 6 Delta lazily moved out of the fire way, bullets storming where he had once been, but he was too fast for these stupid creatures. Even their guns were surprisingly slow. 6 Delta re-leveled his gun and shot the nearest thing.

It crumbled to ashes. The barrels were turned to him. Lightening speed, the playful 6 Delta moved out of the shooting line, his coat following lazily, his arm extended to shoot the second vampire. This was just low class training to him.

Third and four were just as easy. Then there came replacements. About a dozen of this chipped vampires surrounded 6 Delta. They started shooting. Quite bored, 6 Delta moved up and down as if dancing, avoiding bullets, many of the ones that went right into friendly fire across the circle the stupid creatures had made around him.

Rule number one: never shoot in your friend's direction. Duh! Basics!

6 Delta turned when he heard screaming again. Well, that was to be expected; the father had been killed. The vampires were already over his corpse. Some of them had decided to ignore it and where going for the woman and the kids. One of them brusquely pulled the girl out of her mother's arms, by her hair. The child screamed in agony and fear and the mother tried to snatch her back but didn't make it in time.

6 Delta forgot his current opponents to focus on the little girl.

"Hey!" 6 Delta demanded upset. "Leave it alone, will you!"

The vampire smiled insanely and ripped the little girl's dress to uncover her fair white neck. "This?"

"Don't do that! Hey, hey!" the fangs sank.

_Just shoot him dead._

"I'll kill her too!"

_So? She's not your sister. _

"If you weren't in my brain, I'd say you'll die alone."

6 Delta jumped off the hill of garbage and landed crouched on the ground right in front of the vampire, his gun aimed to the dirt, because he wasn't endangering the girl, and quite in a bad mood.

The other punks turned to shoot him but he decided to simply ignore the low class normal bullets hitting his body and tried to snatch the girl from the vampire's arms. But right then it started jumping back, smirk in his eyes, decided to mock 6 Delta's attempt to rescue the infant.

_Oh no you don't._ 6 Delta thought, eyes ablaze.

He extended his abnormally long arm and grabbed the front of the punk's jacket, bringing him down to himself. He looked down and smiled at the little girl, without so much as a glance to the vampire. He could tell she was half dead already, and she was crying.

"It's alright, I'll get you to your mom now."

6 Delta pressed the barrel of his gun to the prick's forehead and destroyed it. He caught the kid in midair and held her with his right arm to his chest. Her little hands clenched his coat with all her little strength. 6 Delta smiled.

"That's a good girl." He said.

_That's the most bothersome thing you could had chosen to carry, 6 Delta. By the way the rest of the family…_

6 Delta turned. A quick glance revealed that the house was about to crumble down on what was left of the family—the brother and mother, and the punks.

6 Delta held the child tighter and leveled his gun with the vampires that were attacking. Once the vamps are dead I'll make sure I take the family to a safe place.

"Hey, you!" someone called 6 Delta's attention. He raised his eyes to see a vampire aiming a gun to the mother's head. "Enough with this stupidity! Drop your gun!"

"Why?" 6 Delta blinked.

"Why? Because I'll shoot her that's why!" the vampire answered yelling.

_It's called hostage, 6 Delta. Supposedly, you give up your gun and she lives. _

"Oh." 6 Delta frowned, serious.

The gun hit the dirt with a heavy sound.

_6 Delta! _

"What? You said…"

The vampire started laughing hysterically. He started shooting rounds at 6 Delta. He arched en eyebrow seeing the bullets head to him, unpreoccupied.

_6 Delta… you're bullet proof…_

"I know."

…_she's not. _

6 Delta's eyes widened and he turned, and fell to his knees in an attempt to protect the little girl he had in arms. Leaning over her to cover her, he felt the bullets blasting in his back, bouncing back uselessly against his bullet proof coat and the isolation below it, harmlessly falling to the dirt.

The little girl clenched to him, screaming and crying, but 6 Delta hug her tight to him and didn't move.

Theys topped shooting at him, confused by the fact that he wasn't dead yeat, and 6 Delta took the chance to slightly separate the girl from his chest to look at her and smile her kindly.

"You ok?"

She nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ok." 6 Delta carefully stroked her hair.

"Hey, hero." the vampire walked to him, threatening. Fearing for the kid, 6 Delta hugged her tighter to him and looked at the punk with anger. But the vampire hit his face with his knee. Caught off guard, 6 Delta rolled down the hill and ended up over his back. He sat up and let go of the child. "Go to your mom now." He said gently. The little girl ran.

6 Delta sighed. "How is it that I get myself into these situations?" he asked under his breath. He stood up and dusted off his coat. The vampire attacked again, but he blocked the hit with his arm.

"I'll have some fun, before killing you!" the vampire said His friends celebrated the dare laughing their jaws off.

6 Delta easily stopped the blows and hits the vampire sent him. He wasn't very clever, this vampire. 6 Delta was not only a foot taller, but also about 6 times faster. The droid was actually getting bored of the stupid fight. He didn't like fighting, too. He rather liked talk things out. Which didn't mean he didn't use his gun, when he got irritated. He wasn't Jesus, after all.

Not paying attention, 6 Delta hit the vampire stronger and sent him flying in the air various meters until he hit a half destroyed wall. It fell over him while he was in the ground, raising a cloud of dust.

"I seriously thought he was stronger, Pops."

_Whatever made you think that? _

The vampire's head popped out of the mount of rubbish, half head gone, the onyl eye remaining, glaring.

"KILL HIM!"

6 Delta half lidded his eyes in annoyance as they pointed their huns at him. Not that it worried him, having his body isolations even below the bullet proof coat Headmaster had designed specially for him, but he still didn't like getting shot at.

Suddenly he pivoted over himself, turning sharply his back to the vampires.

The mother and the two kids were still behind him. His eyes widened.

"If we move, they die!" he said with anguish, moving forward to protectt them.

Leave them! They are not our jurisdiction, 6 Delta!

"No! NO! Stop, wait!" he lunged forward to cover the woman and the two children with his own long body and he felt the bullets hitting his back. "Please stop!" 6 Delta brought the three of them more together under his body to try and protect them better. But the vampires weren't listening.

All around them pieces of chopped wood fell to the floor from the walls of what had one day been a house.

_6 Delta, you can't stay like this! Fight!_

"But" he gasped. "It's okay if I have to kill someone, but letting someone die uselessly? Pops! What would Headmaster say, Pops? No!"

_It's the law of life, 6 Delta. Kill or be killed. The strong survive and the weak die._

"But, the strong should care for the weak"

_Each cares for himself. Anything other than that is naïve and stupid, 6 Delta. _

"But, pops… If I fight… I I do that… I'm not better than them!"

_6 Delta this is hardly the time for philosophical… _

But the shooting stopped. 6 Delta looked up. In front of him stood a girl, cherry blonde short hair, her back to them. She was carrying what appeared to be the largest fire gun 6 Delta had seen yet.

She quickly cleaned up the vampires, including the leader, and left the cannon – for, mind you, that's what it was – as she approached 6 Delta and his refugees.

6 Delta sat up and leaned his back to the wall behind him, his legs extended and his hands between them.

"Oh no…" the girl looked at him sadly. "You're badly injured." 6 Delta looked at himself with a critical eyes. Nah, some holes, some scratches, since the coat had failed to do its job properly; it was experimental after all... he had some new holes in his chest but nothing the nanites running thrugh his veins couldn't heal in a few minutes...

He was bleeding from a cut in his forehead, but... nothing serious.

"Ah, I'll be fine."

But Seras – in case you didn't notice I clear your doubts – knew he wasn't going to survive with those injuries.

He had a whole on the right side of his chest, and virtually every part of his body had bullet wholes. He appeared to be as tall as Alucard and was very handsome. He reminded her of Pip for some reason.

He was bleeding out.

"Do something, please!" the woman took her arm. "Please, he saved us!"

"But, there's nothing I can…" there IS something I can do…

Seras suddenly had an impulse. She was free now, Master… no Alucard had called her Seras Victoria.

No… Integra would be furious…

Why did she have to matter, though? She was free now! And Alucard hadn't cared that time in Cheddar!

"Hey… I can help you." She said kneeling firmly right next to him.

"Oh, Ok, but really, I'm fine!" he laughed.

"Um…" she blushed, but decided to keep going. "Are you a virgin?"

"What?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Did you ever have sex?" she turned red.

"_What's sex, pops?" _

_Just say no. Um wait… _

"No, I never did that."

"Ok! Do you… want to come with me?"

"Hmmm?" 6 Delta blinked. He looked at her uniform and read: Hellsing. "Oh, oh yeah, I wan to go with you! Great. Take me"

_No, you stupid droid!_

"Ok" she smiled embarrassed. She leaned forward and took his hand. "Be very still now." He nodded. She smiled nervously. "You're supposed to close your eyes…"

"Oh." He did it.

He felt her gently rocking his face to the left so his neck was uncovered of his high neck coat. He vaguely associated it with the vampire that had attacked the little girl, and he frowned a little.

"_What's she doing, pops?" _

_Taking us with her, you idiotic can opener. _

"_Oh… we're going to Hellsing yay The mission starts off great!" _

_It didn't start yet. And this is not a good start!_

6 Delta felt her piercing his skin and felt his own blood rolling to her tongue and the swallowing motion of her throat. He started feeling a little dizzy, but his automatic system immediately kicked in for life support.

Within a minute he was drained of his blood, and he felt strangely dozed, like when they did tests in the lab. Pops was in a terrible mood, if a computer programmed monitoring system could have those, and 6 Delta noticed he was slow in the repairs. None of the wounds he had received were motive for a big preoccupation, so 6 Delta skipped the whole thing.

Seras sat up and looked at him, a bit anxious. Theoretically, she knew how to do it, but… had it worked? Or was he about to die of blood loss?

He blinked and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked nervously.

_As good as new, save for the fact that we're supposed to be dead!_

"Oh chill Pops it's not like it's such a big of a deal anyway." Seras stared.

_What? Life?_

"Death." He answered.

6 Delta turned to Seras. "I'm sorry, it's the little voice in my head. You don't want to know. I feel great thank you. What did you do?"

Seras took a moment to answer, analyzing what he had just said.

_Good droid, now she thinks you're schizophrenic. I always tell you to answer me in your head!_

"I can't do that, my voice mixes with yours and I can't know who's saying what."

_You're clinically dumb, 6 Delta. _

"So, what's your name?" Seras asked standing up.

_Don't say 6 Delta. Say… your name before the Lab. What was it?_

"Logan." He answered. "Logan Boyd."

"I'm Seras Victoria."

He smiled and stretched his hand to her. They held hands smiling.

"So, how is this, now? What do I do?"

"Well…" Seras doubted. "You're a vampire now, and you're my fledgling" had she actually said that? God… she had a fledgling! Was the world spinning? "Are you feeling weak?"

"What does that make you? And no, I'm perfectly fine"

Seras stared. He wasn't weak? She had felt terribly weak when Alucard had turned her… maybe he was just stronger, being taller and all.

"OH! You're like, my big sister? I like that, can I call you Big Sister?"

She smiled. "Yes. I like that more than 'master'."

She knew she liked this boy. She really liked him!

"Well, now we have to go to where my boss is, so I introduce you to everyone, Logan."

"Great!"

_Oh yes… lovely…_

"Quiet down now pops. You'll see how it'll be fun. Oh I'll take that Big Sister."And he took the Halconnen Seras was lifting.

break+

Alucard fixed his coat lazily over his shoulder, smiling pleasurably at Integra.

"I'd dare say the War is done, Master."

"I guess you would." Integra answered with a smile. "Finally."

"So, where is Police… I mean, Seras Victoria?"

"She took off to see if she could find someone to help."

"I'm quite sure she found many."

They looked at each other with strange smiles on their faces.

"Long ago I told you we would be glorious, you and me." Alucard said presenting his hand to her.

She laughed. "You think this is glorious? Destruction, death, blood all around us! You find this sight glorious?"

"And the earth shall be covered in blood." He said laughing. "No, I'm wrong. The earth itself is bleeding."

"I could never see glory in this, Count."

"No… we are very different, you and I. But I am the one that destroys, and therefore finds pleasure in destruction. If you, my Master, my Countess, find disgust in destruction, be joyous; I shall destroy for you." He laughed with the joy of a little boy. Then he suddenly stopped. He turned. "And there comes my beautiful daughter. But what is this? You found a survivor, I see?"

Integra turned herself. She stared. This man Seras was coming with was a 6 foot tall young man, with dark glasses over his eyes and brown spiky hair. He was using a long black leather overcoat with many cuts, so that the straight cut straps flied in different directions making a strange effect, and it had many belts and straps that kept it closed to the hip, and a lot of metallic applications. From between the many cuts on his coat a special black suit could be seen underneath, metallic protectors over his knees.

And he was carrying the Harconnen over his shoulder with ease.

Seras and the boy approached to them. She smiled. "Did you defeat Father Anderson, Alucard?"

"Well clearly, yes. And this your friend, Seras?"

"Um…" Seras gave a step to the side to show him. Logan left the Harconnen on the ground and smiled.

"Yes, Victoria?" Integra looked at the boy with suspicion.

"I…" Seras breathed in. Just rip it off. Like a bandit. "Sir Integra, Alucard, this is Logan… my fledgling."

Silence. What…?

"Wow, Seras… it took me over 50 years to have one…" Alucard said, surprised.

Integra stared. "What did you just say?"

Seras swallowed. "Well Sir Integra, Logan helped save a family and he was very badly injured in the process, so I…"

"What did you do, stupid girl!" Integra yelled furiously and gave a step to Seras. The vampire gave a step back with her, surprised at the outburst – though I wouldn't know why, It would be expected, after all it IS Sir Integra – and staggered back a little, to be immediately caught by 6 Delt—err, Logan's arms.

"Hey!" Logan reproached, frowning offended.

"How DARE you take such a decision, Victoria!"

"Hey, HEY!" Logan caught Integra's wrist with his hand, a hand in Sera's shoulder. His grip was firm, though not strong, and Integra stared in awe and anger. "Just what do you think you're doing to my Big Sister?"

"No, Logan let go of her!" Seras grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled it away from Sir Hellsing's.

"But she was…"

Kill her already, she's annoying, I can tell that much. But then you never listen to what I say, so why bother? Since you're keeping her alive, at lest keep the looks and respect her as the master of the former master of your mistresss. I can tell you now this whole matter is going to be a headache for us both.

"Well duh..."

"Logan!" Seras called to make him focuse. She was starting to feel uneasy at this rapts of unfocuse of his. The man stood completely still,listening. Seras pressed her fingers a little tighter on his wrist.

"Sir Integra is right to be angry, don't do that again."

_See? She's like the Lab's Headmaster. You know, he is high above everything else, 6 Delta. _

"Mph."

"Victoria" Sir Integra pierced with furious eyes at Seras. "How you dare overul my orders like this? It is very clear you wre not allowed to feed on living sources!"

"Yes, Sir Integra I know, but if I didn't do it he would have died…"

"And so he should have" Alucard said coldly. Everyone turned to him. His eyes were dark and his face expressionless.

_Careful, 6 Delta. He is dangerous. _

"Yeah, I needed to be told _that_…"

"No! Sir Integra No!"

Logan turned to see what was going on.

He found a barrel aimed right at his heart.

_Ha! Try it, woman! _

"Sir Integra…!" But Seras felt herself pulled to the side by Alucard's hand in her arm. She tried to get him off, but he didn't give, and there was not much she could do with her only arm…

"I won't have any more additions to my organization. I'm sorry, boy."

Logan looked at her with disdain. "It's ok if you shoot me, but don't lie to me." He said calmly. He shook his head slightly. "Listen... I can see how you would have trouble trusting someone... when I look around." He said gently. "But, also when I look around I see the state of this place and surely, as I do you realise that you can't bring it back to its feet on your won. You can't just will the buldings to reconstruct... the people to come back... you're going to need as much help as you can. Big Sister already brought m over, so since I'm going to be at your disposal, wouldn't a couple of extra hands be helpful? This is a bit of a cntradiction too... You've shed tearas and blood to keep everyone alive and when one decides to live you think they deserve to die..."

Sir Integra's eyes widened. "This thing you've chosen is not life."

"Not by your rules." He replied. "What defines a human being? I'm not smart, and I'm not wise, but I think a living being is that whom has a soul, a body and a mind, and that wishes to live and not to die. Chosing death is something that is never to be expected from a living being, since life is the most precious thing we have. I chose to live in this form... have you the right to say i made a bad decision? It was my decision my choice, and I take the responsibility... are you willing to take the responsibility for the choice you're about to make for me?"

Sir Integra didn't answer.

He smiled kindly. "If you are positive this is the right thing then shoot me… but if you have a doubt, if you have the tiniest doubt… take the chance. Or will you rather to live the rest of your life wondering what if?" Logan took a pause to smile gently. Then he had a sudden thought. "Oh, but don't punish Big Sister! She was just being kind in a moment when kindness is a rare thing."

The woman stared, gun aimed, frozen. He looked at this tall boy in front of her, his clear, honest red eyes, his kind face, his gentle smile.

She smiled and closed her eyes. The barrel aimed the ground. The she looked up severely.

"You WILL obey her every command, and mine, or I will destroy you."

"Ha, sure, I'm great at taking orders! You'll see!"

_Good, 6 Delta. We're in Hellsing. Phase 1 complete. Now, we just have to…_

"Can I keep my gear? I don't like the uniform."

_I'm a genius mind trapped in a canister with the mentality of a five year old kid. My life is beautiful._

**TBC!**

**Like? Hate? Call and say! Well, write and say, whatever. **

_**B. **_


End file.
